crushfandomcom-20200213-history
SolarPlant
History Origins When Seth was 17, he had been marked off as a juvenile delinquent, his band was disbanded, and his girlfriend Carrie broke up with him. He didn't know that GoldLord Malvus had been watching him. Malvus, a sun deity wanted a human avatar to channel his powers, and Seth he thought would be interesting as a host. Seth was committing suicide since he was depressed. But as he was falling, Malvus arrived and possessed Seth's body. Possessed Seth flew back to the top of the building, and realized he had gained powers. Malvus's voice was lingering in his mind. When Seth got home, he was angry at his mom for taking his phone. Under Malvus's urge, he shot and killed her with his solar blasts. At the funeral, he vowed to become a hero. Confrontation With Crossers Seth made himself a suit and became fighting street gangs and criminals. He discovered that there was a string of crimes in Hell's Kitchen, and when he arrived he discovered all criminals had connections to The Crossers, a notorious crime group. He stopped the criminals and tracked down Crossers where he discovered villainous Target who seemed to be in charge of The Crossers operations. He defeated Target, though he escaped. This was one of his first wins. Aviator Alina Alistratof, a spy for terrorist organization known as AXE began destroying the city with her wind abilities. However, she was defeated easily by Seth Meeting Snowstorm Lloyd Luster was the billionaire CEO of Calliope Corporation. When he discovered a Khion-Sapien crystal. When exposed to it, he gained the snowstorm like abilities of Khion-Sapiens, being a Hybrid descendant of them. He also gained visions, showing the world burning and a powerful snowstorm cooling it down. This led him to plan on creating a powerful snowstorm all over New York. Seth learned of this, and attacked Lloyd, fighting him and eventually stopping him. Snowstorm flew away, but turned down at Seth and said- "You, SolarPlant will regret this! I promise you, until the day I die, I will find your real identity and kill all those you love!" Soon, SolarPlant and Snowstorm fought on governor's island at night. Snowstorm pulled off Seth's mask and learned his identity. He decided not to reveal it, as it would raise suspicion. The Power Patrol Along with Stretch, Muscle, Goldwoman and Roger Blaze, a super team called the Power Patrol was formed. Villains such as Enforcer and The Crossers were the main enemies of the group. Life Of Crime Seth's father, Markus Vargas was having trouble financially. He had to work several, low paying jobs following his wife's death. He befriended bartender Randy Smith, who introduced Seth to Kayla Smith. They befriended each other and started dating. At that time, Seth had officially started college. But he was extremely worried about his father. He learned billionaire Michael Zen was coming to NYC in order to make a huge donation, but SolarPlant came and snatched the money. Thus, he became his triple life- Superhero, Supervillain and regular guy. Following this, he was kicked out of The Power Patrol. Marriage Eventually, Seth decided to marry Kayla, and her name was changed to Kayla Smith-Vargas. Kayla, in turn, revealed that she knew Seth was SolarPlant, and supported him. This was a shock to Seth, as SolarPlant had a bad reputation as a supervillain. Kayla was then captured by Snowstorm, but SolarPlant stopped him. Novas Attack Novas, a deadly cosmic entity comes to Earth after fighting Clasher. This brings up the attention of The Crusaders, and Seth. Seth shot several solar blasts at Novas, and held him down when Clasher sent him back to his home planet of Endoria. Thanks to this. Seth was invitied to join The Crusaders The Crusaders One of Seth's first missions as a Crusader was to help stop Aviator. However, Seth had a cold, so he sat out/ But SilverScorpio discovered that in fact, he was trying to steal some of Angler's tech. Seth was then kicked out of The Crusaders, and often fought them afterwards The SnowStorm Saga Snowstorm succeeded in creating a powerful snowstorm all over America, using the Staff Of Khione. Snowstorm was then upgraded to a Class Z Threat, something Seth had wanted for years. Warfox decided to hunt down and kill Snowstorm, and Seth accompanied him. As Lloyd Luster was riched, Seth was just as interested as tealing from him as well as stopping him. In the final confrontation, Solarplant stopped Warfox from killing Snowstorm as FORCE support arrived. Snowstorm escaped after SolarPlant punched him in the face, but The Staff was aquired, and The Snowstorm stopped. SolarPlant quickly escaped, as FORCE wanted him taken into custody. RushForce Seth, on a run met Henry Morgan, also known as hero Rushforce. The two discovered they were both heroes who also used their powers to steal money, and started teaming up. They beat up The Owl, and also stole from Lloyd Luster. Afterwards, the two enjoyed a beer. Kayla called this "Bromance" And occasionally hung out with them. However, Crusaders Virus, Hazmat, GoldWoman and Henry's cousin Rush arrived on the scene to stop a bank robbery by RushForce and SolarPlant. The two escaped, but agreed not to team up for crime anymore. War Of Betrayal When the president proposed all heroes operate in a FORCE base where they learn to always obey orders and be trained by FORCE, at first SolarPlant was willing to join. But he was declined due to his criminal record, and joined SilverScorpio's team of super-fugitives. He fought with Kris and also became a part of the Silver Crusaders. He and Kayla both lived in a Super Safe House. During the final battle, he was fighting Snowstorm who was working for FORCE, employed by Angler when SilverScorpio was killed by Master Axe. In secret, as Seth Vargas he went to SilverScorpio's funeral. Age Of Axe When AXE took over the government, with Master Axe as the USA's new leader and all heroes outlawed with Snowstorm as FORCE's new director, SolarPlant took over The Crossers and lived in wealth and power with his wife. His main target was Snowstorm, as he stole loads of money from him, and became public enemy number one. Eventually, the heroes, and NYC's people rebelled and AXE was defeated. SolarPlant had The Crossers fight with The heroes, and told them, "I know we all hate killing, but in this battle, kill any bad guy you see." This included former Crosser member Target, who had joined The Savage Crusaders. His status stayed as a fugitive, since he still was a dangerous crime boss (Despite fighting other supervillains) Illusion's Attacks After the revelation that several heroes were dead and replaced by Illusion's illusions, SolarPlant began worriedly believing his wife, Kayla, and his takeover of The Crossers was an illusion. When Kayla realized she was pregnant, Seth got very angry and tried to kill Illusion, along with other grief stricken heroes. When Illusion time traveled away to get to safety and all illusions disappeared, Seth realized most was real Roger Smith-Vargas Kayla eventually gave birth to a son, Roger Smith-Vargas. Seth became overjoyed, and he lived in a mansion with Kayla as he was extremely rich from his crimes. However, The former Crossers leader's son, Jesse Thorne wanted to take back The Crossers for himself. He invaded the Smith-Vargas residence, and while SolarPlant held him off, Roger was shot and killed. Seth was devastated. But it turns out, The members of The Crossers were also growing restless. They embraced Jesse as their new ruler, and Seth was kicked out. Seth went back to his Harlem residence, and became a simple criminal once again. He was now able to devote more time to his band, his heroics and his wife. Appreciation SolarPlant decided enough was enough. Angler was FORCE's new director, and as Angler supported SolarPlant, he allowed him to join The Crusaders, with a new $100,000 salary. Seth became more popular, and the public finally began to appreciate him, though his fellow Crusaders did not. Because of this, he left FORCE, but officially was government sponsored. He revealed Snowstorm's identity as Lloyd Luster to the public as well. As Angler is FORCE's director, FORCE is a lot less harsh then they used to be, supporting superhumans far more. Therefore, SolarPlant was still payed to be a hero, and he stopped being a criminal. Relationships Callie Vargas Callie, Seth's mother never had that good of a relationship with him. Always feuding, she also hated superhumans of any kind, which Seth disagreed on. However, Seth felt genuine love for her, devastated after her death. Markus Vargas Seth had a great relationship with his father. He was even willing to be a criminal to support him. Kayla Smith-Vargas Seth is Kayla's husband, and they both love eachother deeply. They know each others secrets, and are always supportive of themselves. Angler Despite initially only feeling respect, they became good friends, as even after SolarPlant became a villain, Angler defended him. Angler has helped him several times, and Seth currentally works for him. Angler gives Seth his tech for Christmas RushForce Seth and Henry Morgan are, despite being friends rarely see eachother as they are worried they will mess up again. Craig Wilson Craig used to bully Seth, and they genuinely hated eachother. They started a rivalry when Craig became the new Armadillo and joined The Crusaders. Craig was in fact a mole for AXE, and was killed by Seth. Shawn Paul Shawn is Seth's best friend, and is extremely loyal. Po sawers and Abilities Powers '''Solar Blasts '''SolarPlant can create blasts powered by the sun, shown to be quite dangerous '''Solar Healing '''If he has enough solar power, Seth can heal if injured. '''Solar Strength '''If he has enough solar power, Seth has super strength '''Vine Creation '''Seth can create harsh, powerful vines Paraphernalia Equipment '''Suit '''SolarPlant has a typical skintight suit Notes SolarPlant was one of the first CRUSH heroes created SolarPlant is 20 years old. SolarPlant's greatest fear is going broke SolarPlant's search history is filled with himself SolarPlant has joined various super teams, but has always been kicked out